halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Midway of the Bizarre (1995-2001)
Midway of the Bizarre was a scarezone that was featured during many different years of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando. It first appeared in 1995 in Amity and appeared there from 1996 to 1999. In 2000 it was replaced by Midway of Dr. Morose, but returned the following year in 2001. It was succeeded by two versions that had the same name, but very different presentation. History and Location Due to the success of the scarezone concept from Halloween Horror Nights IV, Universal decided to add an extra scarezone the following year. This scarezone would be located in the Amity area of the park, which was an area modeled after the fictional island in which the first two JAWS films were set. The scarezone would feature many clowns and carnival freaks. After The Festival of the Dead Parade was added in 1996, this scarezone became the only scarezone in the park for a while, as it was away from the parade route. After going through a few minor changes from 1996-1999, the scarezone was renamed to Midway of Dr. Morose in 2000. The scarezone would largely be the same as the Midway of the Bizarre. In 2001, the scarezone would return, but do to the 9/11 terror attacks, the scarezone was reduced in scale. This scarezone would also be the last official scarezone to be located in Amity. The name Midway of the Bizarre would return in 2004 (located in The Boneyard) and 2007 (as a park-wide scarezone). Both of these scarezones were relatively the same as the ones located in Amity. Description (1995) Evil is everywhere! You're at the mercy of this fiendish carnival of "Scareactors"! Description (1996) Take a walk no the wild side of a sinister traveling carnival filled with killer clowns and crazed sideshow freaks gone wild. Description (1997) Beware the knife-wielding clowns and horrifying sideshow acts. Try your luck and win a prize, or lose your life. Description (1998) Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and try your luck! Win a prize or lose your life! Enter the world's most stupendous collection of horrifying games of skill. Come one, come all. Win a prize and take it home to Mummy! Description (1999) Enter the world's most stupendous collection of horrifying sideshow acts and game of skill. Experience This scarezone was modelled after a carnival, with scareactors portraying carnival misfits. According to some sources, guests could actually win prizes here. Many bright colors appeared in this scarezone for a disorienting effect. In 1995, Baron Samedi and a variety of skeletons appeared in this scarezone. The 1996 edition was reportedly very similar to the 1995 one. The 1997 version added carnival games. The 1998 version was said to have been bigger than the previous incarnations. In 1999, one of the performers was a tall contortionist fitting himself into a 3x3x3 cube and remaining in there for some time. In 2001, the scarezone would become much smaller in scale due to the 9/11 terror attacks. A giant banner indicating the entrance to the scarezone was created and hung in Amity. Pictures Midway 1995 Scareactors.jpg|A picture of some of the scareactors that appeared during The Midway of the Bizarre (1995). Midway of the Biuzarre 1998.jpg|A picture of some of the scareactors that appeared in the scarezone in 1998. HHN 1999 Midway Entrance.jpg|The entrance of The Midway of the Bizarre (1999). HHN 1999 Midway.jpg|A picture of the Midway of the Bizarre (1999). Midway of the Bizarre Sign 2.jpg|A picture of the entrance sign to The Midway of the Bizarre (2001). Image from "Wolf Boy". Midway of the Bizarre Sign.jpg|Another picture of the entrance sign to The Midway of the Bizarre (2001). Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Clown 4.jpg|The rest of the images are from the Midway of the Bizarre (2001). Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Clown 3.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Two Faced Clown.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Clowns.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Clown 2.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. Trivia * This scarezone is the first and last scarezone that was located in Amity. * The theme from the Italian horror movie Suspiria would play in this scarezone. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Original scarezones Category:Amity Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando